


Dusk

by MiraculousStories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousStories/pseuds/MiraculousStories
Summary: A Teenage Love Story That Leads To Horror Filled Adventures.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was now currently standing outside of her high school, nervously fiddling with her fingers as she awaited the arrival of Adrien Agreste’s limo. She had finally decided that today was going to be the day that she was finally going to confess her very strong undying love for her childhood best friend and ask him out. She looked up to see the black limo had pulled up at the front of the main entrance of the school. And there he was. Adrien Agreste, the day-dreamy model with amazing golden blonde hair that shines like the sun and sparkly green eyes that reminded her of the many trees and bushes that work together to make up a forest. Marinette walked up to the blonde model who was waving at his fellow classmates. “Hey there Adrien! Can we talk? You know, in private?” She asked him as she fiddled with her fingers nervously. It was a bad habit of hers. “Uh? Sure! Where do you want to talk?” He replied in a voice that was easily as sweet as honey and made Marinette melt a little bit on the inside every single time she heard it. “How about in the music room?” She replied, not stuttering at all. If she was going to confess her undying love to her childhood best friend, she absolutely could not make a complete fool of herself. “Sure.” He replied. They walked into the empty music room and Marinette closed the door behind her once they were both inside. “Sooo… I have had this little crush on you, well actually it is not little, it is huge. And I was wondering if maybe you would like to go on a date with me sometime?” Adrien was bewildered. ‘Marinette has a crush on me and she wants to go on a date?’ He thought. He sighed, "Look Marinette, you are an amazing, beautiful, smart, and talented girl. I just, I do not like you in the same way that you like me. I’m flattered. I honestly am. It is just, I like someone else.” He explained to her as tears had slowly started to welled up in Marinette’s eyes. Every word he said made her heart shatter more. “M-may I at least know who it is you like?” she asked with her voice slightly cracking. “Leila. I like Leila," he told her. “O-okay.” With that, she left the room with tears forming in her eyes and a broken heart. That night Marinette sat on her balcony as she thought about Adrien. How he had never once noticed her since middle school. How he would say hello and or good morning to everyone else in the entire class but somehow never uttered a word to her until this morning. She now realized that this was just a stupid crush. She now realized that she was so stupid for falling in love with someone who was her childhood best friend but now barely even remembered her name. She shouldn't have fallen for him. She shouldn't have confessed. She went back down into her room and didn’t even notice that Adrien was standing almost right behind her, feeling guilty as he watched his childhood best friend as she cried her eyes out.


	2. Chapter 2

~One Year Later~  
Marinette had woke up that Saturday morning the very same way that she wakes up every morning, to the sound of her alarm clock and with a very bright smile on her face to start another wonderful Saturday morning. Also because she knew that next Sunday was Halloween and Halloween was her most favorite holiday. She had heard her phone buzz from the place that she had left in on her desk. She picked it up to see that it was a text from her best friend Corra. ‘Hey Marinette. Can you meet me in the park behind your house?’ Marinette had to think about that question for a moment before she could finally type out a reply. ‘Why do I need to meet you in the park behind my house?’ She finally managed to type back. She waited for about five minutes before she finally got a reply from Corra. ‘I need to talk to you. Please? It’s important.’ That’s the moment when Marinette knew that whatever it was that Corra had to talk to her about was not just important, no, this was over the top important. She only knew that because the park that’s behind her house is the only place that the two of them would go to whenever they needed to talk to each other about something that was over the top important. Whatever that may be. She grabbed her phone and started to type out a reply. ‘I will be there in five minutes.’ She replied. She had quickly got dressed and raced out the door and to the park that was behind her house. “Okay, I’m here. So what’s up?” She asked her friend, out of breath, when she had finally got to the park that was behind her house. “You know about all of the murders that have been going on around town?” How could she not know about all of the murders that have been going on around town? They were literally all over the news. “Who doesn’t know about all of the murders going on around town? What about them?” Corra gave her a look that said ‘like you haven’t heard.’ “You don’t know?!” Corra had asked her best friend in shock. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Corra gave Marinette a sad and sorry look. “Whoever is doing this, they got to ‘kitty’.” Kitty was the nickname that Marinette would call Adrien, her best friend, because he was really into cats. Well, her best friend until he rejected her feeling for him and his dad started to homeschool him and Corra came along. She honestly could barely even remember his real name because it had been so long since she had last called him by his real name. “I can’t believe it.” She whispered to herself. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard her best friend tell her. “He’s dead. He’s dead.” She had said that to herself over and over while her brain tried to process this new found information. She felt the tears start to form in her eyes as she realized that her oldest friend was now dead and that there was nothing, absolutely nothing, that she could do to change that. She soon left the park with tears in her eyes, that had started to roll down her face, that she was trying so dang hard to hold back. She got home in no time at all and rushed up the stairs that lead up to her bedroom. She got out the scrapbook that they had started to make together before their first year of high school. She opened the scrapbook and turned to the very last page that was in the scrapbook and started full on crying. The picture that was on the page was of the two of them hugging and smiling at the camera on the day that he had turned sixteen. She could still remember everything that had happened that day as if it were yesterday. She could still remember that there was something that he had wanted to tell her, but she had to leave the party before he could tell her. And that was the last time that she had seen him considering he had rejected her feelings a year before and his father had started to homeschool him. It was very hard for her to face the hard reality that her oldest friend was now dead and that there was nothing, absolutely nothing, that she could do to change that no matter how hard she wished she could. She soon fell asleep with lots of dried tears all over her face hoping that when she woke up the next morning, this would have all been a very bad dream. Little did she know that her oldest friend, Adrien, wasn’t really dead. In fact, he was in the room with her now.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette had woke up the next morning, Sunday, with the very sad reality of what had happened the night before hitting her very hard. Like a brick. Her oldest friend was now dead. The one friend that she had that has always been by her side no matter what since the day that they had first met when they were in the first grade was now dead. She was devastated. Utterly devastated. There was nothing that she could have done to stop his death from happening. She had continued her day as normally as she could as she got ready for her day. It was Sunday, and Halloween was next week, so she already knew that there wouldn’t be very many people in the bakery if there were any people in the bakery at all. She walked over to her desk and picked up her phone to call the one person that she knew that she could count on to make her feel better about all of this. Her best friend Corra. She had invited her over to her house to hang out and talk for awhile. As she was waiting for her friend Corra to arrive, she couldn’t stop thinking about her oldest friends death. She was soon broken out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of the doorbell ringing. She ran down the stairs and opened the front door to let her best friend into the house. They talked for hours about anything and everything. Marinette cried every single time that Corra brought up Adrien. She had always depended on Corra to make her feel better, but in this situation, she was just making things worse. After Corra had left the bakery for the night, Marinette pulled out the scrapbook and started to tear up as each time that she looked at a photo and told the memory of the photo out loud to herself. That had went on until she had finally cried herself to sleep. She was still very well unaware that Adrien was there in the room with her and that he was listening to every little thing that she had just said. Of course he could also remember all of those moments just as clearly as she could and it brought a huge smile to his face. He was half tempted to wake her up and let her know that he was there and that he was okay. But he figured that was for another time and that he could have some fun with this until he could find the perfect moment to let her know that he was there and that he was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette woke up that morning earlier than she had ever thought that she ever would on a school day, thanks to the very annoying sound of her alarm clock. It was half past six o’clock in the morning, and she still had to go to school that day. She had finally made it to the school and had to suffer through a math class. She was sitting there just waiting for the bell to ring so that this horror fest could finally come to an end. When the bell had finally rang signaling the start of their lunch break, Marinette and Corra had walked over to the bakery. They soon walked past the park that was behind Marinette’s house on their way to the bakery and Marinette swore that she had seen a person in that park that looked exactly like her best friend Adrien. But she knew the sad truth, that seeing him again was impossible because he was now dead. But there he was, the person who looked just like him, not taking his eyes off of her for even one second. She had decided that it would be best to just brush it off and just kept on walking towards her family’s bakery. She had went up the stairs to her bedroom with her best friend Corra following right behind her. She had pulled out the scrapbook that she had under her bed and started looking over the most recent photo that she had of Adrien and sure enough, he had the exact same golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes as the boy that she had seen many times throughout the past few days in the park on her way home. But she knew that it was impossible that they were the same person because Adrien was now dead. But they looked so dang similar. She closed the scrapbook and gently placed the book back under her bed where she had kept it for all these years. She had walked over to the window that was by her bed and just stood there staring off into space. Corra had kept asking her what she was thinking about, but she had never got an answer out of her friend. Marinette had finally snapped out of her daze and looked towards the clock. They had five minutes of lunch left before they had to go back to the school. They had ate their lunch and went back to school to finally end their suffering for the day. She was now at home getting ready to go to bed when she had heard a knock on her window. She walked over to her window to see if she could see who or what it was knocking on her window, but found nothing out there. She brushed it off as just the wind and got into her bed. A few seconds later she was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week was about the exact same as Monday. She would only end up having just about four or five hours of sleep depending on how late she had stayed up that night. It was currently Saturday afternoon and she was walking in the park behind her house with her best friend Corra. Each day she would see the same person there. The person that looked exactly like her old friend Adrien. Even though she knew that that was impossible. The similarities between the two of them still blew her mind. She had not realized how late it had got. It was already half past eight at night and the moon still had not come completely up yet. She raced home because she knew that her parents would be worried about her. It was the night before Halloween and the full moon was starting to come up. Marinette did not notice anything that was out of the ordinary. It was just another normal Saturday night. At least as normal as it gets around here. Or at least that is what Marinette had thought. She was in the shower when it had happened. She had heard the very clear sound of glass shattering as she got out of the shower and gently wrapped a towel around herself. She was so confused. She had started to cautiously walk into the kitchen only to see that the window that was right above her kitchen table, was completely shattered. There were many pieces of broken glass all over the top of the kitchen table and all over the floor. All that Marinette could think about in that very moment in time was who or what would have done this to her and why they would be doing this to her. That is the moment when Marinette saw a dark figure out of the corner of her eye. It had almost looked like a person, but she could not quite get a good enough look to tell if that is what it was. That was until the dark figure had slowly started to walk towards her. She started to walk backwards as the dark figure got closer and closer towards her until her back hit the wall and there was nowhere else she could go. She looked up and at that very moment recognized the dark figure that stood in front of her. But it was too late. The figure had already tilted her head and bit into her neck and she collapsed to the wood floor beneath her.


	6. Chapter 6

She woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm clock. Her alarm clock. How she even got back into her room she did not know. She looked up to see the familiar dark figure standing by the side of her bed. “You!” She exclaimed. “Who are you and what did you do to me?” She asked even though she already knew who it was, but she still wanted answers right then and there. “My name? You already know the answer to that princess. As for what I did to you, you will go through the exact same thing that I did.” He told her. Of course she knew who he was. He was her oldest friend for crying out loud. How could she forget her oldest friend? “What did you go through?” She asked him not quite understanding what he meant when he said that she would go through the same thing that he went through. “Vampire princess. You will become a vampire just like I did. You will fall asleep and that is when the transformation will take place.” He answered. She nodded her head in understanding. “Why?” He tilted his head in confusion to what she had just asked. “Why what?” He asked her. “Why did you turn me? Why are you even here?” He got closer to her and looked deep into her eyes. She looked up to meet his gaze. His emerald green eyes were bearing into her sky blue eyes and it was as if neither one of them could look away from the other for even a moment. “You remember my sixteenth birthday, right? There was something that I wanted to tell you that I never got the chance to because you left.” He told her. “And what would that be?” She asked. He started walking toward her and this time she did not bother to move away this time. He got closer and closer and she just stood there letting it happen. He got closer and closer and he just stood up close to her face and whispered into her ear. “I wanted to tell you that I love you.” She stood there for a moment, shocked about what she had just heard. “Then why did you start to ignore me?” She asked confused. He sighed. “Because I knew that my transformation was going to happen, I just did not know when, and I wanted to protect you.” She stood there for a moment. She came back to reality when she realized that she had not said anything. “I do not care now. love you too.” She said with a slight stutter in her voice before laying her head on his shoulder and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien had watched her entire transformation take place. He had watched how she had fell into a senseless sleep. Very soon after she had fallen asleep, the blankets that Adrien had put on top of her too keep her warm during the night was quickly thrown off of her. He could clearly see the sweat that was running down her forehead. It was pretty hard not to notice the sweat running down her forehead. She was frantically moving around the bed as if she was having a very bad, terrible dream. He knew what she was going through right now for the fact that he had went through the exact same thing about two weeks before. He walked over to her and joined her on her bed rubbing her back as a way of trying to calm her down and comfort her. She sighed as Adrien rubbed her back but still wasn’t completely calmed down. And after about ten to fifteen minutes of Adrien rubbing her back trying to calm her down, she had finally calmed down and went to sleep peacefully. Adrien wanted to make sure that she was going to be okay after the transformation, so he decided to stay with her for the rest of the night. Not knowing what was going to happen when she woke up the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She looked to her left to look at the clock to see what time it was and was soon face to face with Adrien. She did not know what had changed between them. When they were in first grade she could talk to him about anything and everything. Now she was in high school and it took everything that she had to just say one sentence that actually made sense around him. She was broken out of her little trance when she heard him speak. “Good morning, Princess.” She had recognized the nickname as the one that he had gave to her back in the first grade. The nicknames alone brought back amazing memories from their childhood. “Good morning Kitty.” He looked at her with confusion in his eyes. “Kitty? That is a new one.” He told her without breaking their gaze. “Well you are a cat. Right?” He smiled that warm smile of his. The smile that could easily turn her into putty in his hands. Her gaze then locked back on his eyes. Oh how easily she could get lost in his eyes in just a matter of seconds. She knew that she did not stand a chance at trying to brush it off, especially if he had this kind of effect on her. All she wanted to do was get lost in his eyes and stay there for as long as she could. She had moved out of her parents house about a week after her sixteenth birthday so she knew that she did not have to worry about them walking in on whatever this was. She loved Adrien with all of her heart just like he loved her with all of his heart. And he was very determined to show her that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this story for almost two years now so I really hope you guys like it. If any of you have any ideas for future chapters, feel free to let me know in the comments.


End file.
